


Last Chance

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has to give Blair a choice or else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

Last Chance  
By Patt

 

When Jim finally got home from the station, he walked up to Blair and said, “I know I’ve said it before, but this really is your last chance.” He was a very angry man. 

Blair tried to smile his way out of it and said, “You know I was just kidding around.”

“I mean it, Blair, this is the last time,” Jim insisted. 

“Fine…” Blair finally agreed. 

“I don’t like that answer. It’s not good enough. Why did you do it anyhow?” Jim asked. 

“I just love to flirt. I can’t help it, I love it,” Blair admitted. 

“Well, I’m telling you, if you do it one more time, we’re done,” Jim threatened. 

“I said fine,” Blair said, sighing. 

Jim asked, “Do I not pay enough attention to you? Do you feel unloved for some reason? Why would you flirt with anyone that walks by?”

“Yes, you pay enough attention to me; I just like to see if I still have it. I can’t help it. It’s like a second nature to me. I wouldn’t ever screw around on you, babe.”

“This time, you did it at work in front of all of our friends. Now everyone knows that I don’t keep you happy,” Jim said sadly. 

“Oh give me a break. They all know I just like to flirt. It means nothing to them,” Blair insisted. 

“It’s always women, do you miss women?” Jim asked. 

“No, I don’t miss women, I love you.” Blair was getting a little tired of the discussion. 

Jim sighed and said, “You’ve got a funny way of showing it, Blair.”

“Well, if you must know, I get a little tired of not being able to kiss you or hold your hand when we’re out of the loft. I’d like us to be a little more out,” Blair suggested. 

“We’re out at work, Blair, and that’s as out as I want to be.”

“Well, maybe I’m tired of it, and this is your last chance too,” Blair responded. 

“You’re going to leave me if we aren’t out more?” Jim asked. 

“Yes…”

“I guess you’ll be leaving me then because I’m as out as much as I want to be.” Jim was being stubborn. 

“You’re such an asshole. You’d let me leave you for this? I can’t believe you. This is your last chance and you just gave it up.” Blair walked into the office and grabbed a suitcase. 

Jim watched him and asked, “What are you doing?”

“I’m moving out of the loft. I can’t stay with a man that is embarrassed of who we are.” Blair walked up the stairs to begin packing. 

Jim followed him up and said, “You might want to think on it more than five minutes before you leave me.”

“I have thought on it, many, many times. You don’t want to be out, I do. We just don’t see eye to eye.” Blair was putting all of his things into the suitcase. He picked up the phone and called Connor. 

“Connor.”

“Yeah, Connor, could I stay at your place for a while until I get a new place?” Blair asked sadly. 

“Oh Sandy, did you and Jim have a fight?”

“Yes, so can I stay with you or not?” Blair wasn’t above begging. 

“Yes, you know where I live; I’ll get the guest room ready for you,” Connor said sweetly. “What is Jim doing?”

“He’s standing here glaring at me, thinking that’s going to change my mind. He’s an idiot.”

“Well, come over whenever you’re ready.” Connor hung up her phone and knew that the boys were having a big fight this time. Blair had never called and asked if he could stay over

“I see what you’re doing. You’re trying to get the focus off of flirting and onto me not wanting to show affection in public. I know exactly what you’re doing. It’s not going to work, Chief.”

“I don’t care. I’m ready, I’m leaving. Goodbye.” And just like that Blair walked down the stairs, grabbed his gun, his shoulder holster, his jacket and his keys and walked out the door. 

Jim was still in a slight state of shock. He never expected Blair to actually leave. They fought often, but they never left each other over it. 

The phone rang and Jim answered the call, “Ellison.”

“So what’s going on with Sandy?” Connor inquired. 

“I told him it was the last chance he had with flirting with women. And he turned it around on me and said that I don’t show affection in public,” Jim explained. 

“Do you want my opinion?” 

“Why not?” Jim was resigned to hearing it anyway. 

“You discussing two separate problems and Sandy made it seem like it’s just one. But you have a problem and he has a problem. You both have problems to handle. Don’t you think you could be a little more affectionate when out in public? I know it bothers him a lot. Did he say he was ready to leave you over this?” Connor asked. 

“Yes, that’s why he left. I told him we were out at work and that was enough.” Jim tried to make her understand. 

“Jimbo, he needs more than that,” Connor countered. 

“Tough… I’m not giving him more than that. It’s been fine up until tonight. He was just mad because I’m going to make him quit flirting.”

“He’s here, I have to go. It’s too bad you won’t come to your senses, Jim. He’s one of a kind and I know you love him.”

“Take care of him, Connor.” Jim hung the phone up and wondered what he was going to make for dinner. Maybe he would run to Wonderburger since he wouldn’t have Blair nagging at him. In fact, he might call Simon and ask him to go with. He sure as hell didn’t want to think about being alone. 

Jim picked his cell up and hit the speed dial for Simon’s number. 

“Banks.”

“Simon, it's Jim. Would you like to go to Wonderburger with me for dinner?” 

Simon sighed and said, “What did you do this time?”

“We broke up and I just don’t want to eat dinner alone,” Jim admitted. 

“Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Simon stated and hung up. 

While Jim was waiting, he decided to change the sheets because he couldn’t stand the idea of being able to smell Blair all night long, he would miss him too much. 

@@@@@

“So Sandy, what’s going on with you and Jim?”

“He doesn’t like me flirting. It’s not a big deal; I don’t know why he’s making it into such a major crime. Get it?” Blair tried to laugh as much as he could, since he was on the verge of crying. 

Connor said, “You do flirt too much and it makes him feel like shit. And he probably thinks we all think he’s not doing a very good job of taking care of you.”

“That’s what he said tonight. Do you all think that? I just like to flirt,” Blair explained. 

“You flirting has nothing to do with him being more open about being out. You just used that to get him mad. Well, you succeeded, I hope you’re happy.” Connor was irritated with Blair. 

Blair got mad back. “I’m sick of him not touching me or kissing me in public. It’s like he’s totally embarrassed. I didn’t sign up for that. Don’t you understand?”

Connor shook her head yes and said, “Of course I understand, but you knew how Jim was from the start and you knew you wouldn’t be able to change him. Why start now?”

“I really thought he would change. I did. I’m not just saying that. I want someone that pays attention to me when we’re out on the street, not just in the loft. Do you get where I’m coming from?” Blair asked. 

“Of course, I understand, I just don’t see him changing. He’s an uptight man and he’s got rules. You know how he is about change, Sandy. And back to the flirting, did he get really angry?”

“Yes, he said this was my last chance. Well, I don’t do well with ultimatums, so we’re better off apart.”

“Sandy, you’re a moron. He’s sitting at home lost without you and you’re over here lost without him. Why don’t you call him and tell him you’re sorry?”

“Why do I always have to be the one that’s sorry?” Blair wondered aloud. 

Connor punched his arm and said, “Stop being such a spoiled brat. He’s got you so fucking spoiled it isn’t even funny.”

“Fine, I’ll call him.” Blair dialed the loft and heard the answering machine gone on. “Hi Jim, it’s me, pick up…”

After a while he realized that Jim wasn’t going to pick up and he closed his cell. “See, he’s not even answering.”

“Call his cell phone. Maybe he went for a walk,” Connor suggested. 

Blair called Jim’s cell and heard, “Ellison.”

“Where are you?” Blair asked. 

“I’m with Simon, we’re going to have dinner. What do you want?” Jim said shortly. 

“Wow, you must have really been upset about me leaving, to already be going to dinner. Fuck you, Ellison.”

“Fuck you, Sandburg, you’re the one that left and I was hungry,” Jim shouted. 

Blair closed his cell and started to pace. “How much you want to make a bet he’s eating at Wonderburger? As soon as I’m out of the picture, he’s doing bad things.”

“So, don’t worry about it,” Connor said simply. 

“Someone has to worry, Connor.”

“Well, let it be someone else. What should we order for dinner?” She asked. 

“I’m not even hungry; I can’t believe he got over me that fast.”

“Oh Sandy, you know he’s not over you by a long shot. It would take much more than that. So let’s have Thai food?” Connor suggested and Blair finally said, “Okay.”

@@@@@

“Well, that sounded fun.” Simon said of the conversation on the telephone. 

“He’s trying to control me even over the phone,” Jim reasoned. 

“So he’s upset about you not being more affectionate?” Simon asked. 

“Yes, and I told him we’re as out as we’re going to get. I don’t want people knowing our business,” Jim explained. 

“But he has a point, Jim. You never act like you’re a couple at work or even when we all go out. You never hug him or kiss him. He probably needs that. Maybe that’s why he flirts.”

“So now it’s my fault that he flirts?” Jim retorted. 

Simon sighed and answered, “Well, it could be partly your fault. Maybe he thinks you don’t love him that much.”

“Oh for Christ sakes, I adore the man. Everyone knows it.” Jim was getting angry. 

“What I’m saying is maybe he doesn’t think you love him enough,” Simon just spit it out so they could discuss it and get it over with. 

“Can you drive me over to Connor’s house?” Jim said quickly. 

“I thought we were going for dinner.” Simon commented. 

“I just can’t have him thinking I don’t love him enough, because I do.”

Simon turned around and drove in the direction of Connor’s apartment. 

@@@@@

“He’s such an asshole, isn’t he?” Blair asked Connor. 

“I think he’s a good man, Sandy, and I think you know that too. He loves you dearly, even if he can’t show you the way you want him to.”

“He’s already over me.”

“No he isn’t, Sandy. You know that, as well as I do.”

“He’s going to have dinner with Simon. Does that sound like he’s pining over me?” Blair asked. 

“No, but then we’re going to have dinner too. You’re not pining either,” Connor pointed out. 

“I am pining. I miss him already. Damn him anyhow. He’s fucking with my head.” Blair got up and started to pace. 

“He’s fucking with your heart, Sandy, not your head. He loves you so much.”

“Then why doesn’t he ever touch me anymore, I mean, like a slug on the arm, a touch on the hand or arm? He used to touch me all the time before we were dating. Now he doesn’t. Can you explain that?” Blair questioned. 

“No… You‘ll have to ask him.” 

Blair pulled out his cell phone and called Jim again. Jim answered, “Ellison.”

“Why don’t you touch me anymore?” Blair asked point blank. 

“What are you talking about? I touched you this morning,” Jim said trying to stay calm. 

“I mean at work. You don’t ruffle my hair anymore. You don’t touch my shoulder anymore; you act like I’m infectious.” 

“Can we talk about this privately?” Jim asked. 

“Well, I’m not living at the loft anymore, so we don’t have any other choice. Why did you stop touching me?” Blair demanded to know. 

“Every time I touch you, I want you. I can’t go around in a constant state of arousal at the station. Can I?”

“Touching my head makes you want me?” Blair was honestly in shock. 

“Yes, touching you anywhere makes me want you.”

Blair almost laughed, but stopped himself, because he had to be serious. “I’m sorry I flirted with that girl. I was trying to make you jealous, but it never seems to work.”

“It works…”

“You get jealous?” Blair asked. 

“I wanted to fuck you right then and there to show her who you belonged to,” Jim said quietly, hoping Simon wouldn’t hear. 

Simon cleared his throat and smiled. He pulled up in front of Connor’s apartment and Jim got out. He walked up the stairs not saying a word to Blair about being there. Simon drove off as soon as Jim exited the car. He knew when the going was good. 

“That’s all you had to tell me, Jim, and I would have known I meant something to you.”

“Oh you mean something to me all right,” Jim said smiling. 

“I want to come home,” Blair pleaded. 

“What sort of bed does Connor have?” Jim asked. 

Blair looked at the phone like Jim had lost his marbles. “What difference does it make. I want to come home.”

“I’m here, babe,” Jim said standing outside the door. 

Blair closed his cell and ran to open the door. Connor just stood back and smiled as she watched the too men make out in her living room. The food got there and she said, “Do you want to stay for dinner, Jim?”

“Yeah, I’m starving.” Jim replied. “A certain person wouldn’t let me go get anything to eat.” Jim leaned into Blair for another kiss. 

They all shared their food and cleaned up afterwards. Jim said, “Do you want to go home right now?”

“Yes…”

“Connor, as good a hostess as you are, we have to beg our leave. We’ll see you tomorrow in the bullpen,” Jim said. 

Jim helped Blair get all of his things and they walked downstairs to Blair’s car. Jim forgot that he was going to have to ride in the small vehicle. 

As they drove home, Jim said, “Remember that this was your last chance for flirting with anyone to make me jealous. From now on if you need more attention, just come to me.”

Blair smiled and said, “In return you have to show some PDA’s.”

“PDA’s?”

“Public display of affection. You’re going to love me just a little bit more.” Blair stopped at a red light and Jim leaned over and kissed him quickly before the light changed again. 

You’ve got yourself a deal,” Jim said. 

“We’re set then. I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair.” 

Life was good. 

The end


End file.
